


I love you, I hate you

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate to Love, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they are not in public, the mask falls and their true feelings resurface.<br/>Pairing: Alfonso/De Loco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Okay, I'll be honest here. This is my absolute favorite pairing and decided to write this on a whim. Didn't really have any inspirations for a scenario, sorry about that T_T Please take in mind that I wrote this as a practice. Since this is an explicit yaoi, I was too shy to ask directly for someone to beta read. Well...um... enjoy? ^^'

I love you, I hate you

Alfonso smirked maliciously, looking down at the man lying in front of him. He didn't return his gaze, though the first admiral didn't really mind it. It was rather charming to see him like this; avoiding his eyes and blushing madly. The blond man just chuckled a little.

''Why must you be so dishonest with your own feelings? You are enjoying this as much as I do'' Alfonso purred, lowering his head and running his tongue across the fifth admiral’s collarbone.

As if proving his point, De Loco shuddered and a barely audible moan escaped his mouth.

''…See?'', Alfonso said, still smiling as he watched the other man’s cheeks turning redder.

It was always like this. Blackmail and verbal abuse were part of their daily lives… Yet Alfonso loved it, whether he won their arguments or not. In this case, he had won… And he had De Loco right where he wanted him.

 ''No use being so angry…'' He murmured as he slowly kissed his lover.

The small man tensed up a little… Then ended up giving up all his futile resistance and kissed him back. They could pretend all they wanted in public but it was in this intimacy that they both felt they could be themselves. Hesitantly, the fifth admiral warped his stubby arms around his body, drawing him closer. That was much better, Alfonso thought as he deepened the kiss. His hands were ruffling the other man’s purple hair, then caressing lightly his face.

They briefly separated to breathe. He simply stared at De Loco’s chestnut eyes. He rarely ever took off his goggles, and as far as Alfonso knew, he was the only one who ever saw what his eyes looked like. Smiling to himself, the younger man resumed the kiss before De Loco had the chance to say anything else. Even though Alfonso loved arguing and making him mad, now was not the time to let him say anything.

He went for his neck, alternating between kissing and licking. As much as the older man tried to hold them in, moans escaped his mouth from time to time. It was music to Alfonso’s ears who continued the sweet torture on the sensitive neck. De Loco closed his eyes, blushing deeply, his breath erratic.

''…Aren't you adorable?'' Said the blonde nobleman.

''Sh-Shut up…'' He replied, embarrassed.

The Valuan just smirked again and lowered his head, pecking his chest, stopping slightly at his hardened nipples. De Loco’s moans continued and turned into gasps when Alfonso started fondling his member. He couldn't help but notice that he was pretty hard already. Not wasting any time, he went directly for the head, sucking it lightly. He lowered his lips on his length, being careful not to go too fast. He knew the other man wouldn't hold much longer if he kept stimulating him that much.

Alfonso stopped, stretching his hand to grab an oil bottle. He methodically coated his fingers and moved them to his lover’s private place. As usual, he tensed up.

''You really are a nervous wreck…'' Sighed the first admiral, slightly shaking his head.

It wasn't like it was the first time, so he knew how to handle him. He went back to kissing him neck passionately, while massaging his partner’s manhood. As soon as he sensed his lover relaxing, he proceeded with preparing him, starting with one finger.

''No need to be so tensed up. '' Alfonso murmured, staring into De Loco’s eyes.

He merely nodded, still flustered. The other Valuan took it as a sign to add another finger. He moved them back and forth, being careful to be as gentle as possible. Alfonso was getting pretty excited as well and containing himself was difficult. The sounds his lover emitted grew louder and he seemed to relax even more, as he gradually felt more pleasure. His hips were shaking slightly at each moves Alfonso made.

With his other hand, the noble grabbed once again the oil bottle and slightly tilted it. Its content poured on his hardened cock and he couldn't help himself but shudder at the cold sensation. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers and placed both his hands on De Loco’s frail hips.

He merely stared at him, his eyes clouded with lust. He never expressed aloud his feelings, but his eyes always did for him. Alfonso pressed himself at his entrance, took a deep breath and let himself slowly inside.

De Loco closed his eyes, panting as he felt the other man move inside him. With one hand, he clenched tightly the bed sheet, before Alfonso took it. His fingers intertwined with Alfonso’s as he moved faster, rubbing his sensitive place every time.

He loved it, yet hated it. With him he felt safe, yet so fragile. How did he managed to let him win him over? Alfonso basically had wormed is way into his heart, which De Loco had spent years protecting by closing himself. He never wanted anyone in his life. Yet here he was, gasping and moaning as the first admiral picked up the pace. He felt jolts of pleasure going through his entire body and his mind was blank. He couldn't think anymore. In these moments, he didn't have to worry about his pride, his ambitions. The fight between his heart and his brain momentarily stopped. At this time, his heart won… and he loved it. 


End file.
